Cut From the Team
by Ms.FF-Ryter
Summary: Riley's secret has been found out by the football team, this sends him flying through dangerous emotions. Can Zane help his poor boyfriend? RileyxZane Oneshot with a bunch of yaoi goodness!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi! *sob* :(

_**Cut From the Team**_

It was just a normal day; classes, anger management, football practice, and Zane. Riley's days were always like this. Nothing ever got in the way of it until today at football practice. Riley was headed to the locker room, excited about tomorrows game and full of confidence about winning. He had just finished his Five Game Probation so this was going to be his first game as QB1 in awhile. Although, when he got to the locker room, his confidence plummeted tremendously.

"What's going on guys?" Riley asked the football team, who were currently staring him down. He had no idea what was going on. _'It can't be anything that serious'_ he thought in attempt of calming himself down. He looked over all their faces; some were full of hate, some disgust, and most of all, disappointment.

"Riley, you like girls right?" asked one of his teammates, one of which admired his talent. Riley's heart started racing because of nervousness. "O-Of course I do! You guys can stop joking now" he tried to sound convincing. "Don't give us that bullshit, you faggot!" yelled Drew, "I told them about you and that homo Zane!" Drew was determined to keep his spot as QB1 so telling the guys about Riley was the only way.

At that very moment, Riley's heart shattered "y-you guys don't believe this newbie, right?" he asked as he fought to keep his fingers from trembling. "Why do you sound so nervous then? Does that mean you really are…?" Sav stopped himself, recalling the time Riley nearly broke his nose with one punch and he did not want that experience again.

"We can't have fags in the locker room, you've been cut from the team as well as your homo boyfriend" Drew smirked in triumph. The disgusted and disappointed members went to their designated lockers. "I would never give up my spot as QB1 to a faggot" Drew slammed the door in Riley's face.

Riley stood there in shock of what happened. One of his worst fears came to reality; they found out he was gay and cut him from the team. Soon, his shock turned into anger. He let out an ear shattering scream and punched the wall so hard his knuckles bled. The pain was nothing compared to the pain in heart. Riley loves football, he loves being a part of the team but being himself, which means being gay, conflicts with everything.

He turned around to leave and saw Zane standing there. His face was shocked as well, like he witnessed the whole scene. "Riley" Zane whispered, wanting to comfort his boyfriend. "Don't talk to me" Riley growled as he walked furiously away, punching a locker with his bloody hand before leaving.

Zane knew exactly where his boyfriend was heading, to his apartment. That's exactly where Zane was going as well. He went to Riley's place knowing that when Riley was heated, he's dangerous. Yet, Zane had to go, because he felt like he had an obligation to make Riley feel better. He searched his bag for the key that Riley gave him and entered the apartment.

It was completely silent until a small sob was heard from the bedroom. Zane walked down the hallway, noticing the two holes Riley punched into the wall on the way. He pushed the door open slightly. His eyes made contact with his boyfriend, who was fighting away tears. He then noticed how trashed the room was, Riley had thrown everything onto the floor in rage. Riley's fury had turned to misery. Zane stepped inside and closed the door, which made Riley glance at him.

Riley felt like shit, he felt hated and betrayed, and most of all, lonely. He knew no one would like him anymore. When he walked throughout the hall of Degrassi, all he would see is judgmental glances and hear snickers. The constant name calling would drive him crazy. His life at Degrassi, as he knew it, was over.

Zane walked over and sat next to his crying boyfriend. "You okay?" Zane knew it was a stupid question but he hadn't thought of anything to say to Riley on the way here. He was too concerned about finding him to think. He would have never thought Riley would be crying. He thought he may have just been excessively pissed.

"No" Riley whispered his answer, "I feel like dying, I wish I was dead". Zane began getting worried; Riley wouldn't go as far as suicide, would he? Zane knew he had to stop such thoughts right away. "You can't die; I love you too much to lose you" he kissed away one of Riley's tears. He intertwined his fingers with Riley's bloody ones and pushed him down onto the bed. Riley was rather surprised at Zane behavior at first but just gave in to it. He wanted, no, he _needed_ Zane's love right now.

"I'll make that pain go away" Zane whispered as he straddled Riley's waist and pulled his boyfriend into a passionate kiss. Riley sucked on Zane's lower lip to ask for entrance and the Korean boy allowed him in. Their tongues danced within each others wet mouths as theirs hands ran up each other's clothes. Zane slid his tongue across the roof of Riley's mouth and gained a shiver and moan from his counterpart.

Zane broke the kiss and started moving south. He trailed kisses down Riley's neck and sucked hard on his collarbone, leaving a small red mark. He pulled the curly headed boy's shirt off and continued moving downward. His hand slid across Riley's abs and up to his nipple, where he started massaging it between his fingers. His mouth then made contact with the other and he began lightly sucking. He then stimulated the other by sucking on it as well then kept traveling down Riley's body.

Zane kissed down Riley's abs and dipped his tongue into his bellybutton. He began taking off his boyfriend's belt and jeans. Riley's kicked off his sneakers to make it easier for him. Zane then pulled off Riley's boxers, revealing his hard member. But before taking the whole thing into his mouth, he stood up and he stripped himself of all his clothes as well.

Riley smiled at his boyfriend's slightly muscular body and said "you're so sexy". Zane crawled back on the bed and said "not as much as you" before putting his mouth on the head of Riley's cock and sucking. Riley's back arched slightly due to the sudden pleasure and he moaned Zane's name.

Zane pushed his mouth down as far as it could go on Riley's nine inch length. His tongue massaged the veins that were streaming down the sides of it as he bobbed his head up and down repetitively. He felt Riley's hands tugging lightly on his gravity defying hair and he heard his breathing speed up; Riley was close. "Ah! Zane! H-Harder!" Riley moaned as pre-cum started flowing from his cock and after a few hard sucks, he came in Zane's mouth.

Zane sat up and smirked as he licked some cum off the corner of his mouth and swallowed. "It's my turn, Ri" he used Riley's nickname and smiled. They switched positions, now Riley was on top. He kissed Zane's forehead before massaging and pinching his nipples. "Ah! R-Riley" Zane moaned at the abrupt pleasure given to him. "I love it when you say my name" Riley whispered into Zane's ear.

Riley had Zane suck on three of his fingers to lubricate them enough to prepare his Korean boyfriend. Riley pushed one finger into Zane's entrance and it made Zane wince in pain. He curled it slightly and Zane whimpered. He added another finger and slowly moved them in and out of his boyfriend. He made small scissor motions with his fingers then added the third. "Ah…it hurts Riley…" Zane whimpered out. "I know, just bear with for a little more and try to relax" Riley pulled his fingers out gently after about three minutes.

Riley pulled Zane's leg over his shoulder and positioned himself in front of his entrance. "You ready?" Riley asked just to make sure. Zane nodded and tried his best to relax as he got penetrated. With five inches in, Zane was already in pain and asked Riley to hold on. Riley waited patiently for his lover to get use to the pain and then continued.

Once Riley was all the way in, he began steadily thrusting in and out of Zane, trying to find his prostate. After a few tries, Riley knew he found it by the sudden moans from his counterpart and began thrusting against it. "F-Faster Riley! Ah!" Zane screamed as he threw back his head. Riley complied with Zane's request and began pounding rapidly into his lover, emitting moans and screams from the Korean.

Riley let out his own small noises from the pleasure of thrusting inside of such a tight space. Zane started rocking his hips in rhythm with Riley's thrust and moaned the curly head's name aloud over and over again. Zane knew he was close to cumming and started rocking harder. "I-I'm…gonna…cum R-Riley!" Zane managed to get out before climaxing all over Riley's chest. The tightening of Zane's ass was enough to send Riley over the edge as well. "Zane!" Riley screamed as he came deep inside of his lover.

The boys were both sweaty and exhausted but incredibly pleased. Riley pulled out of Zane and laid down beside him. Zane pulled the covers on top of them both and nuzzled into his boyfriend's chest.

"So, are you feeling better?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, much better and I realized that I would give up football for you any day" Riley smiled.

Zane giggled and said "Sarang Heyo".

"What's that mean?"

"I love you in Korean"

"Oh, Sareng Heyo then" Riley smiled and kissed Zane's forehead before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
